High-frequency power sources are used for many purposes in industry. These include high-frequency induction heating, melting, hardening, and quenching. Such power sources are also used in arc welders, resistive welders, and in platers that require pulsed current. Such power sources also find use as pulse current generators for anodization of metal surfaces.
Many known high-frequency power suppliers generate continuous current which has a waveform analogous to a simple sinusoidal wave. These known systems require high-power, high frequency thyristors. In operation, a great deal of heat is generated. As a result, they are prone to failure and low power efficiency.
There continues to be a need for high power, pulsed power supplies which are reliable and have a relatively high power efficiency. Preferably, such supplies will be relatively compact physically and not require high performance thyristors.